Just Thinking
by Lilith Rei
Summary: Ryuusuke's POV on his own life, and his opinion on Maho and Koyuki oneshot, spoilers for the anime


_I wrote this when I was bored. It's strange how that happens with a lot of my oneshots. There may be a few spoilers for the show, so if you don't like that sort of thing well...there._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Beck. _

* * *

The sky was really blue today.

Finding myself sitting back at the old fish pond, thinking quietly to myself. Honestly, if someone had met me four months ago, I would have thought that I would never see this place again. Now that I'm actually back, I find that I was actually missing it. Of course, house-sitting and running the public fishing pond all day does not pay well, but I get by.

The tour in America was a success.

Honestly, I was surprise they got as far as they did without me. When I found them, neither of them could speak english well enough to make it down the street. Taira seemed to be making out okay, but once I found them, I think they were more relieved then they were willing to admit. I'm not just talking about my guitar skills.

Hearing laughing in the distance, Maho and Koyuki are back. I could not help the smile the spread across my face.

When I first met Koyuki, my first thought was that he was just some simple, clueless, nerd. He could not play the guitar back then, or play in bands, or anything. I was half afraid that Maho would eat him alive when they first met each other. Spendinga lotof hertime in New York, she's usually too much for a simple japanese kid to handle. But even I knew it, that there was something about Koyuki. He has a spirit about him that seems to draw people to him, and it did not surprise me at all when Maho took interest in him.

Koyuki was really the first person to tame my little sister.

She was always so wild.

We we were younger, she would follow me around all over the place. It was really strange when she was first born, because I was so independent and it took a long time to get used to her. But by the time she was old enough to speak, I was really protective of her. We always had a strange love-hate relationship. Sometimes we would argue, and other times were in insepparable.

When I first started to get in trouble with my parents, she was the only one that stuck up for me. It was mostly with my father. Mother would have been okay with me becomming a rock star, but father did not think it was practical. Maho was the only one that spoke to me when I moved out. She wrote letters to me when I was in America with Eddie, and when she finally decided to come visit me on her own, I was estatic. Of course, I never told her that, but I really did not need to.

"Koyuki!" Maho shouted at him, "You too freaking slow!"

"Well, excuse me." the other boy scratches his head, "I have a lot to do to, you know."

"You know what they say, Koyuki. Never keep a lady waiting."

"Who the heck ever said that?"

I continued to watch them bicker. They always did that, and when they did it, it was like there was not another person around. Even though I was pretty close to both of them, to them, I was not even there. They argued like an old married couple.

"Ryuusuke, I'm staying at Koyuki's tonight!" Maho blurted out.

"Maho!" Yukio gasped at her, his face deep red.

"What?" she said, "It's not like he cares."

"Of course I care." I said, "Take care of my little sis Koyuki. If you do each other, use pro-"

"RAY!" she screamed at me.

By this point, I think Koyuki's brain had exploded as Maho proceeded to beat me over the head. After a few moments, and a few bruises, she walked hautly off trailing Koyuki behind her. I smiled despite my recent headache, and felt happy for them. Koyuki had worked his ass offforthe last 3 years.

As a secret, through I discussion I had with Taira once, Koyuki was the heart and soul of Beck. He was the one that everyone looked for when they needed spiritual strength. Even I relied on him because he was reliable. More so then anyone else in the group. Which is why he was the only person I would ever let have Maho.

Because Koyuki deserved her, and because I knew that with him, she would be taken care of.

I still remember her face when we came off the plane from the 50 day tour in America. After getting out of all the crap I went through with Leon Sykes, getting full ownership of the Lucille, and getting my own life back I was grateful to return to Japan and to my own life. Maho seemed a little annoyed at me that I split, but she was happy that I was alright.

She kissed Koyuki in front of everyone. He turned beat red, andwe laughed. Despite the fact that Koyuki was willing to stand up in front of gangsters, criminals, and that sort he was still really innocent. Maho liked to take advantage of it, and I think that he really did not mind it.

Setting down the fishing pole, it was getting late and I was tired.

Heading back to the house, I locked it up. Granny was gone on a tour again, so as usuall, I was left in care of the house. After pulling out the bed, I flopped on the floor and resumed my nightly shoujo-comic reading session. There was an old saying going around about every problem in life happens in a shoujo comic...or something like that. I was inclined to agree with it.

After a few hours, I put the book back and fell asleep.

I woke up to an obnoxious knocking on the door. Waking up, and after a long run of swearing, I found that it was Taira and Chiba. Making a face at them, Chiba laughed.

"It's a holiday, dude." he said, "We still need to celebrate the tour."

This was Golden Week. I had forgotten. In all the events of going back and forth between so many cultures, the shock was starting to get to me.

"Fuck." I promptly uttered in english, "Fine, I'm up. I'm up."

Throwing on some clothes and cleaing myself up, we headed towards Koyuki's house.

"So, the company contacted me yesterday and said our record sales hit 1 million last week." I said, smiling, "Satou-san said that the proceeds are being calculated now. It's very likely that we may get a lump of funds for it."

"Now THAT'S something celebrate!" Chiba grinned.

We found ourselves in front of Koyuki's house. It looked really normal compared to what we were all used too.Taira, Chiba, and I were all independent. We were used to being on our own. Eveningthough there were always a place for one of us to go, sleeping on park benches and in live houseswas not unheard of. Koyuki was really the only one in the group that always went home at night.

So to all of us, seeing Koyuki is this sort of situation, we were all a little jealous.

I knocked on the door. His mother recongized me so it would not be too much of a problem. From past observation, I knew his father had passed away at some point and that his mother was currently dating. She was young, and I admitted that she was not bad looking, but older women were not my type.

"Ah, Minami-san!" she said, "I've been calling him, but I think he's asleep."

"Eh, it's okay." I said, "I'll fetch him."

"Okay, come in."

Taira and Chiba were busy introducing themselves when I went upstairs. At first, Koyuki's mother was a little unsure about letting him in the band, but now she did not mind it at all. If it was not for her work, it would not surprise me if I saw her at a live house concert.

I had been over a number of times by now, and was pretty used to the place. Stopping at his room, it was too quiet. Maho was probably in there.

Easing the door open a crack, I grinned, opening it all the way. I went into the room and shut the door behind me.

Koyuki's room was always clean, so it was quite noticable to see the mess of clothes all over the floor. It was even more noticable when I caught sight of my sister's bra at the foot of the bed. Walking over to Koyuki, I flicked him in the nose.

"Rise and shine, dude."

His eyes crack open. It was as if my presence did not phase him, and then his eyes shot open. I threw a hand over his mouth to keep him from screaming out loud.

"You wouldn't want your mother to hear, hm?" I said, "We're all going out for lunch, so hurry up your ass."

He nodded.

Letting go, I walked towards the door, but before I opened it I turned back to him, and smiled.

"Don't sweat it, Koyuki." I said, "You are the only person on the planet that I would trust with my little sister."

He smiled, seeming to understand what I said.

Shutting the door behind me, I padded down the stairs.

"He's comming." I smirked, "He said to give him a few minutes."

Seeing the look on my face, Chiba and Taira exchanged glances

They understood exactly what I meant.

* * *

_Beck has got to be one of my favorite shows. When I saw only the first epsiode, I was a little unsure of it, but after a while I really liked it. All the characters were really likable, and if you didn't like punk rock music before this show, you really will afterwards. I think I watched a couple of the episodes now just to hear Koyuki sing. Although, Taira is still my favorite character. Go Taira-kun._

_I hope you enjoyed the story. Review if you can._

_Arigato_

_Lilith_


End file.
